Duncan X Glitch
by JamieBakerDC
Summary: The Top 5 of TDWT are in Miami to have a fuel stop but Sierra, Cody and Duncan notice a group surrounding a Dance Crew. But does Duncan like a certain Asian boy? A DuncanXGlitch One-Shot. Yaoi Warning. Currently finished but one more chapter might be added if requested.


New Crossover with Total Drama and Dance Central. A Glitch x Duncan story.

**Plot: **Duncan is hanging out with Heather, Alejandro, Cody and Sierra at a beach during World Tour and noticed an Asian boy. Does he have something for him or just a coincidence?

**Warning: **Yaoi Warning and Duncan is sixteen as Glitch is fifteen. And one swear word is mentioned, so it could go up from K+ to T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or Dance Central, although it would be rated T otherwise with both of them.

* * *

Duncan and the final five of World Tour were all hanging out at a beach in America as they waited for Chris and Chef to refill the plane, as he felt lonely without Gwen on his side. Duncan and Gwen have been going out since Tyler admitted that he seen the two kissing in the confessional.

"I want her back." the punk admitted as the other four looked at the punk evilly.

"New Heather?" asked the obsessive fan as Duncan just nodded and the other three just looked at him.

"But she was eliminated because of allergies to Koalas." admitted the Latino as Heather said something but it was too quiet for anyone else to notice. So the punk decided to take a walk to think things over before both Cody and Sierra decided to walk with the punk. Duncan just continued to think over stuff as Cody tried to get out of the uber fan's grips.

Duncan thought about Courtney making him jealous and how Gwen and him were similarly alike. But he wished that he didn't break both their hearts because to Duncan, he didn't love Gwen as much as he did anymore. In his opinion, he wanted someone else but he was confused on who he wanted. Soon, he realised that he heard music and cheering coming from not far from where the three are.

"Can you two hear that?" asked the punk as Sierra pointed straight to where a bunch of people were around some people. So the three walked to the group of people and noticed that it was a dancing competition. It was two people in front and two people at the back. The first person that both Duncan and Sierra noticed was a short Asian boy with black hair with a green streak, similar to Duncan's, wearing a shirt that you would usually expect on a TV when it was disrupted, green suspenders hanging down, denim jeans and purple sneakers. For some reason, Duncan though he was cute and wanted to talk to him. But the punk didn't realise that he was crushing on the shorter boy. Sierra noticed the look.

"Ooh! Is Duncan having feelings for the Asian-?" she was cut off by Duncan when he gave the uber fan an evil glare to make her shut up. She smiled to herself and continued to hug onto Cody as he couldn't breathe. Cody tried to get out of the girl's grasp but was too weak. But the time it reached to the end, the short dude finally talked and his voice was cuter than what Duncan had thought.

"Okay, so we are going to take a half hour break, so we will be right back. Thanks guys!" said the short boy before everyone applauded and whistled. The short boy was talking to a taller figure that Duncan noticed. Sierra was eager to get the short boy to come by the punk so she called out to the short boy. The boy looked at the purpled hair girl and pointed to himself to see if she was calling out to her. She nodded and asked him to go where she was before Duncan yanked her hair to see her face.

"What are you DOING!?" Duncan whispered loudly as Sierra just gave him a smirk. "SIERRA-" he was cut off to see the boy behind her.

"Umm, can I help you with something?" asked the little boy.

"OMG! My name is Sierra." she grabs his hand and shook it vigorously, almost breaking his arm before the boy shrieked. "Sorry. This is my Cody-Wody and that is Duncan." the punk waved shyly before looking down and blushed a light pink on his cheeks.

"My name's Glitch and the taller boy over there is Mo. We're part of a dance crew called Hi-Def." said the Asian as the punk boy blushed still as he continued to look at his feet. The boy began to question himself is he was gay. He never though of being gay, even when he was in juvy, because of Courtney and Gwen.

"Well, would you three like to hang out with us, so we can get to know you three a bit more?" asked the boy as Cody and Sierra nodded and took a walk as Duncan continued to look at his feet. The Asian noticed this so he goes to talk to him if he was okay.

"Hey punk?" asked Glitch as the punk boy looked up with confusion and noticed that Sierra and Cody have walked away from him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I just asked if you three wanted to come with us and you continued to stand there. Is there something that's crossing your mind at the moment?" he asked with a concern tone as Duncan just nodded. He was never speechless, let alone feeling awkward with another boy before.

"I'm...just, this has never happened to me before." the punk said as he looked down, not making eye contact with the boy in front of him and blushed lightly again. Before he noticed, Glitch moved closer to the punk and caressed his hand with Duncan's, making the prodigy blush lightly too. Duncan then moved his hand away from Glitch's and puts his hands into his pocket before giving him a light smile.

"Come on, we better catch up with the others." said Glitch before flashing Duncan a smile and skipped away from the delinquent happily as Duncan just smiled and rolled his eyes before running to catch up with the shorter boy.

The two noticed that the others was with Heather and Alejandro inside a Subway restaurant and decided to join the them before Glitch stopped the punk to ask him about the girl.

"Is that Heather? You know..? From Total Drama Island?" The prodigy asked as the punk nodded and he sat by Sierra as the prodigy sat by the punk as he introduced Mo.

"Oh Duncan, this is Mo. He's my dance partner for dance offs with others." He gave him a simple wave as he grabbed a filled roll and gave it to the shorter boy before Heather replied to the boys.

"Wow Duncan, this is the first time that you're ever so nice to someone."

"Watch it matchstick!" said the punk which made the older Asian glare at him and Glitch just smiled before she glared at him and he ate his roll, looking at the punk as he realised that he was cute when he was defensive. Glitch asked the punk if he wanted to eat outside where the sun could keep them warm. So the punk nodded and walked with the shorter Asian boy. They took a walk with their rolls still in their hands all the way back to the beach as they laughed at how Heather was glaring at both at them back in the restaurant.

"It was funny on how you told off and glared at Heather it was hilarious." said Glitch before he laughed and not long after, so was Duncan.

"It was." he said before they took a seat on one of the benches not far from them and took another bite of their rolls. The both chewed in unison before they both swallowed their food in unison as well. Glitch then asked about what happened with the boy when he was looking down.

"So, why were you looking down when I was talking to you before? Are you shy or something?"

"No. It's not that."

"Do you have feelings for me?" Glitch joked before Duncan took it seriously. "I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" He yelled out loud enough to make the birds fly away and everyone looking at him with a weird look. "I'm not gay Glitch. I bet you're gay though."

"I'm not actually. I decided to not go out with anyone until I'm ready to go out with someone who I trust and they trust me with." Duncan then realised that Glitch hasn't had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Duncan realised that the word 'boyfriend' came into his mind. He didn't want to be gay, or bisexual.

"Wow, what a lot of sacrifice to yourself for that decision." The prodigy said before he smiled. Duncan smiled a little bit before they both realised they were both blushing at the same time. The prodigy then placed his hand on top of Duncan's hand, realised that they both felt sweat from each other and they looked at each other, still blushing hard. Both of them moved closer to each other second by second. And before they know it, their lips were pressed onto each other and they smiled during the kiss. They both heard a squeal coming from behind them. They both pulled back to realise that it was both Cody and Sierra.

"Oh my grape just fell." said Cody as his words were confusing to understand.

"OMG! This is so going onto my blog when we get back on the plane!" squealed Sierra as Cody told her to be quiet.

"Glitch, Mo's looking for you, told me to tell you that you have to dance in five minutes." The prodigy nodded before him and Duncan blushed again, making Sierra squeal a bit quieter than before.

"Okay, and Duncan we're leaving in five too. Chris said that we're leaving to Africa soon." Duncan looked down sad as Glitch just placed his hand on top of the punk's, making him smile again.

"How about one more kiss? A proper one before we go?" asked Glitch before Duncan kissed him again but with a bit more passion and their tongue caressing against each other's making them moan before Heather gasped heavily to make them stop again.

"Oh god! MY EYES!" she said sarcastically before Glitch threw his roll into her mouth, making her choked and Alejandro to save her. Both Duncan and Glitch laughed lightly before they looked at each other.

"I love you." they both said in unison before they both giggled and hugged each other.

"Come on! We're leaving right now! Dumb-can!" said Heather again before Duncan threw his roll into her mouth as well, making her choke again and Alejandro to save her, again before the two giggled, again.

"Bye Glitch! I'll see you next time." shouted Duncan before the shorter boy waved at him.

"Bye Duncan, I love you!"

"I love you too Glitch!" said Duncan before Sierra was talking to them.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked Sierra.

"No, I don't want them to find out about today, but Glitch is someone I really love."

"Does this mean you will break up with Gwen?"

"No, I love her too, but I love him more."

"So you're bisexual?" That question made Duncan think it was a better idea.

"Yeah. I am bi." He said before they all boarded the plane and left for Africa. Duncan then thought to himself, "_This is the best day of my life!_"


End file.
